


The Ache

by Xx14PinstripesxX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx14PinstripesxX/pseuds/Xx14PinstripesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight cycles since I've seen anyone but I did this to myself, and I've accepted the fact that my story will never be a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble I thought up while listening to sad things and I will happily take constructive criticism! I'm trying to get better at writing cause I suck. Also! Eridan has been alone for a very long time so he's ooc.

Its been eight cycles since the new planet was made, and its also been four sweeps since Iv'e seen my frie-ah... No. Since Iv'e seen anybody, really. When I first opened my eyes to the new sun I panicked and ran, Yeah, a cowards move but... I suppose I am a bit of a coward. Iv'e accepted the fact that I will probably live, and die alone, I mean I killed everyone who harbored at least a little pity for me and repulsed anybody else with harsh words. Who would want to stay with that, I mean I wouldn't even stay with myself. I don't have the guts to face them so I fled to what was familiar, the water.  
It's actually kinda fascinating, I suppose. The waters are brighter and clearer then what our waters were like, so I've taken to living deeper than I did on my planet. The creatures here are much different than the ones on Alternia, there quite peaceful compared to what I'm used to, so I suppose there 'Earth' creatures. Iv'e grown particularly fond of the grey ones that travel in groups near the surface, and I'm also quite fond of the sun on this planet, it's quite beautiful when it pierces the water at the surface. All i can think about is blue...heh, you know your lonely when you start comparing the color to human eyes or troll blood. So I try not to make it a habit of going up there, no matter how lonely I may feel.  
At least I've figured out a way to use my science to make living in this water easier. The first time I tried it I freaked out a little because I couldn't figure out how to change back, but I figured it out eventually, with practice. Most of the time I'm in my shifted form, since I rarely go to the surface. It's actually not so bad. Iv'e got one solid fin from my waist down and spines coming from my back, my fins are also a bit bigger and iv'e got webbed hands, so at least I'm much faster and its easier to maneuver. Some changes are permanent though, like my eyes, and the coloring. I don't mind so much anymore though, I mean who's ever gonna see it anyways.  
The times I do go to the surface its on this small island I found. When you see it from the outside it looks like one big rock formation jutting from the water, but its actually hollow. The inside is like a small paradise, I could walk from one side to another in five minutes but its got this small fresh water pond with a little stream, and a few trees and bushes that grow fruit. I figured out how to get in though a series of under water tunnels and caves that lead to the small opening that the small stream runs into. I really enjoyed this place at first, but now the warmth of the sand and the sun coming through the opening between the rocks just makes me ache.  
I haven't been to my little safe haven in a while, it's been easier to get lost in the call of instinct and rushing water. Sometimes even that isn't enough to elevate the ache throbbing under my ribs. Ive been tempted to go back to land just to use my voice at least once in so long, but then my scar throbs and I remember how stupid that thought is.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh gog, OH GOG, I saw a boat! I.saw.a.boat! I was leaving my island when I saw it, and at first I was ecstatic! Other people! I was rushing towards the boat until I realized, it's been so long since iv'e spoken I'm not even sure I can do it anymore, and what if they weren't friendly and they saw me as a threat or it could be...it could be...one of...them...  
I'm trembling just thinking about it but I'm not sure if its fear, nerves or joy. Maybe they won't hate me anymore, maybe, maybe I wouldn't be alone anymore. But I can't seem to stop trembling, and my body wont move. Ha! of course! The first time in as long as I can remember there is someone just outside my reach and I'm still to much of a coward to grab it. Figures. So I guess I'll do what I always do, curl up and willow in self pity...Pathetic......  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I could smell the storm in the air before I left my island and the boat seems to have dropped anchor in order to use the rocks as cover. Smart move I suppose. I managed to stop trembling and move from the little cave I had curled up in, I guess the lure of the boat was to much. I've been laying in a small opening in the rocks under water watching and waiting for the storm to pass.  
When I first started living in the waters I couldn't do it but after a while I could sense the storm in the water. I made it a point to come close to the surface whenever I sensed one to enjoy the sensation of the elements recking havoc on the world above. watching the boat rock, I soak in the tranquility of the sea, and let it lull me into the best sleep I've had in a very long time.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The anchor wakes me. With the storm being over it seems that there finally leaving, and the boat begins fading away. All I can seem to do is watch as my hope fades with it and the ache slowly creeps up and swallows me whole once again.  
_____________________________________________________

A heart filled with regret has no room for hope - anonymous


End file.
